


Experience Outranks Everything?

by Mhorrioghain



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhorrioghain/pseuds/Mhorrioghain
Summary: Rex can be ....awkward when it comes to things like love.





	Experience Outranks Everything?

**Author's Note:**

> For one of my greatest friends on her birthday who loves Rexsoka just as much as I do! Hope you enjoy :)

For several weeks Rex worried over files about the Commander.

 

**_Ahsoka Tano_ **

**_Togruta, Female_ **

**_Jedi Padawan_ **

_Taken into the Jedi order at a young age by Jedi Master, Plo Koon. Has trained under the guidance of her master, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, since the beginning of the Clone Wars. Participated in many missions, both on and off the battlefield._

 

They were impressive. For a girl of her age to be so learned in the force and battle tactics. The General had even said so himself when they sat together last, sipping on Corellian whiskey and enjoying the latest arrival of ration bars. But, no matter how experienced she was, when it came to actually watching her in the fight, Rex always felt a pang of worry. It distracted him sometimes. Made him lose track of what he was fighting for. He often felt like he would do anything to protect her. Even going as far as disobeying orders if she needed his help. He knew that, when the time came, he would drop everything for her.

 

….but he never had the courage to actually admit it.

 

As far as his experiences went, nothing had ever covered what falling in love felt like. Sure, the men around him chattered and teased about it all the time. Their love was diverse. Some talked about it amongst themselves, other in women or men they had found along their way. To Rex, it seemed like no one had the same problem as he did. To love one’s Commander, was risking everything about their professional relationship. And he didn’t even know if she liked him back.

 

Love, he thought, was a dangerous thing.

 

But despite all that, he managed to keep his face. Whenever she talked to him he kept his feet grounded and his emotions clear. She was his Commander. He was her Captain. Their relationship was strictly professional. Every time he looked at her he reminded himself of that.

 

The other side of him screamed to put his hands out and hold her. To shout at the top of his lungs how he felt about her. She was no longer the Commander in this side of his mind, just Ahsoka, or my love… okay, maybe that was taking it a bit _too_ far. But she was just like him, after all. And he had convinced himself that she looked at him the same way that he looked at her. With the slightest hint of want, but a whole lot of lust.

 

It was days after reading through her final files, on request of the General, that he finally decided that he was going to do this. He had prepared himself for anything. Rejections, bouts of unrequited love, a shared attraction. But no amount of precaution could make the sick, nauseous feeling in his stomach disappear, or to stop his hands from sweating as much as they were. Even his armour felt hot and heavy against his skin, when it had always fit so perfectly before.

 

Ahsoka was just ...beautiful. Like nothing he had ever seen before. He noticed everything about her. Her soft smile, her toothy grin, the pointed look she gave someone whenever she knew she had proved them wrong (he had gotten that look more than a few times). But more than anything was the way she lit up when she saw him.

 

Her blue eyes widened graciously when she spotted him walking towards her, his helmet propped against his hip. He was holding onto it for dear life, hoping that in that moment he wouldn’t drop it and make a complete fool out of himself.

 

“Rexster,” she greeted, with a big smile on her face. Rex returned it the best he could. “What’s going on? You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”

 

Rex chuckled nervously. “You could say that,” he said. “H-how’ve you been?”

 

“Besides getting sick over ration bars, fine. They really could add some flavours into these things, you know? Or, at least ones that people have heard of.”

 

“Hey, at least we got something to eat, right?” Rex visibly cringed. What? Why was he being so awkward? He cleared his throat suddenly, attempting that again. “I mean, yeah, it could be better…”

 

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. “A-are you sure you’re okay, Rex?”

 

Rex nodded his head. Any more words that came out of his mouth would just embarrass him. And being in the middle of a corridor surrounded by other clones probably didn’t help anyone. There was a silence between them. A deathly, noticeable silence. Rex wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him.

 

“Uh, you know what, maybe I should go. Good talk.”

 

He turned on his heels, expecting to round the corner and leg it back to his quarters where he could curse himself in peace. But before he could, Ahsoka grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Wait,” she said. “I think this is a little...public. Wanna talk somewhere private?”

 

Though it sounded innocent, Rex nearly choked on his spit. “P-private? Sure, yeah, private’s good…”

 

She took him through the corridors and into a long abandoned briefing room. The General had already given them a rundown on what was happening that morning, so most of the clones had dispersed from that area. Just Rex’s luck, he decided. No unwanted disturbances. Just him and Ahsoka.

 

_Just him and Ahsoka._

 

“So, anything in particular you wanted to tell me?” Rex asked, leaning back against the holoprojector. Ahsoka looked up at him, a slight reddish tint to her cheeks. In this light, she looked stunning. Her blue eyes didn’t go unnoticed against the dark backdrop of the room. He was almost drooling. _Almost_.

 

“Well, actually, there was something,” she said. “But I’m not really sure how to put it …”

 

“Oh. In that case -”

 

“Rex, I love you.”

 

Rex paused. Had she just - did he …

 

“Y-you love me?” he repeated. His whole face had gone pale from the shock. “A-as in ... _love_ me?”

 

“Yes. I’m sorry. This must be weird for you. I didn’t want to ruin what we had but I figured now was the best time to -”

 

Rex stepped forward, letting his instinct take over. There was nothing else he could do to stop what came next. The hand on her face, the other one snug around her waist. He pulled her closer, letting his trembling fingers touch her cheek gently. “I love you too,” he said. And kissed her.

 

There shouldn’t have been anything romantic about it. They were stuck in a near pitch black briefing room, surrounded by people walking unknowingly up and down the corridors outside the door. They were fighting in a war. He was her subordinate. She was his commander. And yet, everything about it was absolutely perfect.

 

He broke away from her after a brief few seconds and let his forehead rest against hers. She was warm for a togruta. Warm, but comfortable.

 

“You really love me?” she asked, sounding slightly unsure of herself.

 

“Yes,” Rex answered. “A-and I have for a while now. Probably too long. I just didn’t know how to say it.”

 

“Guess we’re both a bit inexperienced when it comes to this stuff, huh?”

 

Rex kissed her again. Softer, this time. She was right, after all. They both didn’t really know what this whole “love” thing entailed. But he would make it work. Despite pressures from his fellow clones, and the thought of pissing off Anakin forever on his mind…

 

“Yeah. Just a bit.” He shrugged. “Or a lot.”

 

Ahsoka laughed. Which had to be the most beautiful thing about her. “But we can learn, right? ...That’s my way of saying, you want to, you know, go out some time?”

 

Somewhere in the back of Rex’s mind told him that he should probably be the one asking all this. But in that moment he had never been more grateful for Ahsoka. He held her hand in his own and let himself smile.

 

“Yeah,” he said. “I’d love that.”

 


End file.
